


Tying A Corset

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder, A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Monty fails at tying Sibella's corset for the first time. A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying A Corset

"Monty?" her voice called, drawing him out from his daydream. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Sibella?" answered Monty, jumping up, ready to serve her at whatever she commanded.

"Would you be a dear and tie my corset for me, it's come undone," she said, gesturing to the laces on the back of her pink dress that were indeed loose.

"Of course," he said, moving close to her, his fingers reaching for the satin laces. He looked down at the corset, perplexed by all of the holes and criss-crossing of the lace. He swallowed, and attempted to make the bottom of the corset look like the top.

"Ow!" complained the blonde when he pulled a bit too tight on one end. "Monty, that hurt!" She pouted and raised a hand to her side where the corset had hugged her tightly.

"What's taking you so long?" she asked sharply in an aggravated tone after he had spent a while trying to undo what he had previously done for it had gotten tangled into knots. His fingers pulled at the lace, and she cried out again in pain.

"Montague!" she scolded, "Haven't you ever done this before?"

"Not-not really," he stammered, looping one satin piece through the hole. "But I seem to be getting the hang of it!" he reassured her.

She sighed. "Monty, you are utterly hopeless," she said softly. "How are you going to be a proper husband if you can't even tie your wife's corset properly once in a while?" she berated him.

"I promise I'll get better by the time we get married," he swore as he finished her corset, looking at it pitifully.

It was rather bad. He sighed.

"But maybe you should call in your maid, just this once," he added.


End file.
